Al final
by misaki524
Summary: Castiel celebra el cumpleaños de su querido cazador y recuerda como llego hasta ese punto. Destiel. ubicado en la temporada once, no spoiler.


**Holaa a todos, este fanfic no recuerdo como se me ocurrio solo sé que empezo queriendo ser otra cosa y resulto en como debieron pasar las cosas durante la onceaba temporada, no hay spoiler, es solo la version de como seria en un futuro o algo así, no esta beteado, y bueno ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen.** ** _Destiel_**

Nunca me puse a pensar en el futuro, no es algo que con esta vida se haga realmente ya que cualquier momento puede ser el último y es mejor disfrutarlos en lugar de pensar en algo tan ilusorio como el futuro. Pero aquí estoy celebrando un pequeño cumpleaños de mi querido cazador, ha pasado toda una vida desde el primer momento en que nos encontramos y durante esos años lo he visto morir más veces de las que me gustaría y él me ha visto perecer unas cuantas. Siempre supe que la vida al lado de los cazadores no seria "aburrida" y que ellos estarían rodeados de peligros, probablemente ellos morirán antes que yo, pero entonces perdí mi gracia, me volví humano y sentí, sentí cosas que nunca antes había experimentado, me enamore, curioso, ¿no?, un ángel del señor que se supone que debía amar a todos los humanos por igual, se había enamorado y tenía una terrible predilección por su misión. Recupere mi gracia y Dean se convirtió en un demonio, aun así mis sentimientos no cambiaron, al contrario con más desesperación quería salvarlo, siempre a él, más que nada a él, por eso cuando Lucifer me dijo que podía acabar con Amara no dude en darle mi cuerpo, y lo volvería hacer un millón de veces si con eso logro salvar a mi cazador. Después de mucho luchar, de estar desesperados, desgarrados y destrozados, ganamos. Pero ninguna victoria dura lo suficiente no con los Winchester, aún quedaba yo, viendo a través de una hendidura como mi cuerpo golpeaba a Sam, lastimándolo tanto y haciendo que Dean sufriera, que observara a su "ángel guardián" acabar con sus vidas, no lo soporte, no pude aguantar ver sus lágrimas surcando esos ojos esmeralda, lo expulse, reuní todas mis fuerzas y antes de desvanecerme los cure.

De esa noche lo último que recuerdo fue acercarme a Dean, rozar su mejilla y caer sobre él. Ahora en este momento me divierte recordar lo que paso después, quien diría que el fiero cazador estaría llorando por alguien que no fuese su hermano, abrí mis ojos y esa imagen fue la que me encontré, claro no salí bien librado me pegó un puñetazo en la cara con toda su fuerza.

-Cass, eres un hijo de perra, no sabes cómo te odio- seguía diciendo mientras me abrazaba- te odio, te odio tanto- me miro a los ojos y con firmeza dijo- nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así,- intente replicar pero no pude- no me importa que tan jodidos estemos, no me importa si se vuelve a caer el cielo, si las puertas del infierno se abren y el apocalipsis vuelve, todo a la vez; ¡No lo vuelvas a hacer!

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con demasiada curiosidad y un atisbo de esperanza. Sé que compartimos un lazo pero no por eso tiene que corresponder a mis sentimientos.

-A qué te refieres con "¿por qué?", caso no es obvio eres mi familia Cass.- Así que era eso, me considera como su hermano, ya no importa (recuerdo que pensé en ese momento que ya todo valía madres, según palabras de Dean)

-Yo lo volvería hacer si así te salvo no me importaría

-¡Pero a mí sí! No entiendes que no te quiero perder, que no te puedo volver a perder… eres un idiota- dijo levantándose listo para irse, sujeté su mano y simplemente lo dije, se tensó pero me miro con los ojos brillantes- ¿qué acabas de decir?

-Te amo- repetí, me abrazo con fuerza- eres realmente un idiota- susurro- y yo a ti Cass.

De verdad que me sentí feliz, en verdad que no esperaba que algo cambiara, me conformaba con saber que el sentimiento era mutuo, sin embargo aunque no todo cambio de golpe sí fue dando un giro, primero Dean dejo de frecuentar tanto los bares y ya no se llevaba chicas a la cama, poco a poco fuimos avanzando, no quería presionarlo sabía que tendríamos una vida juntos.

Cuando nos besamos por primera vez toque el cielo y ahí no paramos, avanzamos tan rápido después que no me hubiese sorprendido si nos casábamos, pero el rubio no está de acuerdo con esos rituales humanos. Desde ahí nunca nos separamos más de lo necesario y si a veces discutíamos pero siempre nos reconciliábamos.

Los años pasaron y el mal nunca descanso, continuábamos en la carretera, Sam permaneció con nosotros algunos años más, hasta que conoció a una enfermera, con ella se acento y formo una familia. Luchamos por muchos años más, sintiendo la adrenalina correr por nuestras venas, intentando que el mundo se convirtiera en un lugar mejor. Acabamos con brujas, demonios, wendigos y vampiros algunos casos más resaltable que otros. Vimos atardeceres y amaneceres juntos. Cuando fue justo nos retiramos y nos instalamos en la casa de Bobby, desde allí Dean ayudaba a otros cazadores. Su partida fue mucho más dura de lo que pensé, fue una noche cálida de verano, su cuerpo reposaba junto al mío como muchas noches antes, su respiración acompasada dejo de invadir la habitación. La despedida fue muy dolorosa para todos los que lo amábamos, al final cada uno siguió con su vida, pero que podía hacer yo, él era mi vida, mi razón, por el deje de ser un soldado y ya no podía volver a serlo una vida después regresaba al principio, solo sin esperanza, pero sabiendo que había vivido bien, conserve el impala lo único además de mis recuerdos que me quedaba de mi Dean.

Aquí estoy junto a lo que queda de él, celebrando otro de sus cumpleaños, solos él y yo, su presencia en mi corazón que nunca me abandona, su alma etérea descansando en el cielo, en el lugar que le corresponde. Ahora solo me queda luchar, ayudar a que el mundo sea mejor y aguardar a que mi final se acerque para poder estar con él.

Otra vida más.


End file.
